Magic Box
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: After Uncle Arthur makes a mess in her kitchen, Samantha decides to play a little trick on him.
Samantha walked into her kitchen and looked at the mess. Everything was moved out of its place. Chair were standing upside down. Food was floating in the air. Dishes were broken. Plastic skeletons were dangling from the ceiling. Jack-O-Lanterns were glowing on the stove burners. Cream pies were squashed against the wall. Forks and spoons were dancing the tango on the table.

She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "Alright, Uncle Arthur...show yourself! I know you're around here somewhere."

She waited for a moment. No reply. She then began to search the kitchen, peering into pots and wastebaskets in search of the mischievous warlock.

"The game is over, Uncle Arthur," she called. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

Then she went over to a cabinet and opened it – finding Uncle Arthur's face grinning at her from inside.

"Peek-a-boo!" he chortled.

Samantha glared. "Uncle Arthur, you come out of there right this second! Just look at what you've done to my kitchen!"

Arthur quickly grabbed two wine glasses and held them up so she could see them. "Now wait a minute. You wouldn't hit a man with _glasses_ , would you?"

Samantha rolled her eyes as Uncle Arthur started laughing.

Then Arthur took one of the wine glasses and whacked it down hard. "Ooh, I just _crack_ myself up!" he sang, showing her said crack in the glass.

"Uncle Arthur, please!"

"But sweetness, I…"

"I want you to come out of there and clean up this mess. And that means now!"

Arthur pouted in mock disappointment. "Oh, you people take all the fun out of life. Don't you like magic anymore?"

"I don't like my kitchen _this_ way!" she said, pointing to the mess.

Arthur twisted his lips, giving her a look of distain.

"Uncle Arthur, didn't you hear me? I said come out!"

He sighed. "Oh, alright." With that, he disappeared in a puff. Then he materialized beside Samantha as a whole person.

"Good," she said, nodding in approval. "Now I want you to use that magic of yours to get this kitchen back to normal."

"I don't want to do _that_!" he groaned, wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Samantha gave him a warning glare. "Uncle Arthur…"

"I'll tell you what I'll do, Sammy." Arthur rubbed his hands together as he got ready to bargain. "I won't clean your kitchen but I'll let you clean it! I'll get you a brand new mop, a brand new broom, and a brand new wash bucket!"

"How about getting me a brand new _uncle?"_

"Alright, alright!" he caved, throwing his hands in the air. "I'll make a deal with you, Sam. I'll fix your kitchen but first you have to do something for me."

Samantha pursed her lips and folded her arms. "Like what?"

Uncle Arthur leaned forward and took a hold of her shoulders. "You seem bitter towards magic. That just isn't like you, hun! Show me the real you! Show me that you haven't turned your back on the spirit of magic and fun!"

Samantha smirked slightly. "Okay, then…Okay, Uncle Arthur. If that's your game, I'll play it. Meet me in the living room in five minutes."

"Hehe, that's my Sammy!" chuckled Arthur, giving her a playful cuff on the shoulder.

Then Samantha turned away and silently snickered to herself. _I'll teach Uncle Arthur a lesson he'll never forget._

Five minutes later, they were both in the living room and Uncle Arthur saw something that looked like a magic box for sawing people in half.

Samantha opened the lid on top of the box and motioned for Arthur to lay down inside.

He made a face and busted out cackling. "Sammy, this is a little old school, isn't it?"

"Just get inside," she ordered, grinning slyly.

Arthur agreed with a shrug and climbed into the magic box. After he slid his wrists and ankles into the slots, Samantha closed the box and locked it; sealing him securely inside.

"Okay, now what?" asked Arthur, frowning. How could Samantha be into such a corny, old-fashioned magic trick such as this?"

Samantha took a step back to admire her work. Uncle Arthur was tightly sealed in the long wooden box, with only his head and feet sticking out. This was certainly a rare opportunity to have some fun with him.

"You just lay still and try to relax," Samantha said, as she walked slowly to where his feet were poking out.

Arthur mumbled something under his breath as he closed his eyes and waited to be sawed in half. Then his eyes shot wide open when he felt his shoes being removed.

"Sammy?"

She didn't answer.

Arthur was getting confused. He craned his neck and tried to get a glimpse of what she was up to.

Samantha pulled off his shoes and dropped them on the floor. Then she pulled off his socks and stuffed them neatly into the discarded shoes.

"Sam, whatever you're doing…stop it!" said Arthur, now quite nervous.

Samantha said nothing but simply ran a finger slowly up the sole of his bare foot.

Arthur held his breath. "No...No, Sammy. Don't tickle me! You know I hate being tickled!" He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his lip, fighting the urge to giggle.

"I know," Samantha chuckled, as she continued to glide a single finger up and down his foot.

It was almost too much for Arthur to bear. Small beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as he shook with held back laughter. Samantha could tell he wasn't going to hold out much longer. Then, without warning, she began scribbling on his sole with all five fingers.

Uncle Arthur burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SAMMY! STOP THAT!"

"Tickle tickle tickle tickle!" cooed Samantha, as she tickled both of his feet mercilessly.

Arthur laughed like a maniac. He tried using his magical powers to escape from the box, but he couldn't do it. It was impossible to think straight.

Samantha teased him as she continued tickling. Her fingers scratched rapidly on his arches, heels, and balls of his feet. She then pulled back his toes and tickled the undersides of them.

"BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OOOOOOHHH PLEASE STOP! WOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHO! AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAAHA!" Arthur roared, trying desperately to free his restrained ankles.

"Are you going to fix my kitchen?" asked Samantha.

"NOOOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NEVER! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHA!" he laughed.

Samantha sighed. "Okay, then…You leave me no choice." With that, she produced a huge hair brush and began to drag it up and down the soles of his feet.

Arthur exploded with hysterical, cackling laughter. The hair brush torture was worst tickling he had ever experienced. Immediately, he decided to yield.

"OKAYOKAYOKAY! YOU WIN! EEEEEEEEEEHHHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHHEEHHEE! YOU WIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHAHA!"

"Good," Samantha said with a smirk. She put down the brush and gave his pinky toes a tweak, before going to unlock the latches to the box.

Suddenly, Darrin walked into the house. He instantly spotted them and asked Samantha what she was doing.

"Uncle Arthur is here," she answered, motioning to the barefoot man still trapped in the magic box.

"I can see that," replied Darrin, giving her a strange look. "What have the two of you been doing?"

"Uh, well…I was just tickling him," she said, blushing.

Before Darrin could reply, Samantha ran around the box and unfastened all the locks. Then she opened the lid, allowing the exhausted Uncle Arthur to climb out.

"You're really in for it now, missy," Arthur snarled, when he had regained his composure. He went up to Samantha and poked her in the side, causing her to yelp.

"Now, Uncle Arthur...let's not be unreasonable about this!" she said, nervously backing away from him.

Then Arthur came over and playful prodded her stomach, earning a yelp and a giggle from the blond woman.

Darrin rolled his eyes as he reached up to rub his temples. "If anybody wants me I'll be in the kitchen…"

The End


End file.
